Please Iruka!
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Naruto, open up! It won't take long, I promise.  Naruto drinks out of Iruka's personal cup.  What's the punishment?  After an unfortunate accident Naruto ends up living with Iruka.  It was only a matter of time until Naruto too was affected as Iruka was.


Another edited piece. I hope you enjoy it! . this was originally a piece to distract me from Knightly Treats... and now that its edited I hope it is much better than it was before. **Please Review .**

* * *

Its dark in here. I don't think he'll find me. I can hear his raspy voice as he yells for me.

"Naruto, come here." He taunts with a playful voice.

As soon as I hear his voice through the door all the memories come flooding back.

_"Naruto, open up!"_

_I yelled "No sensei not again!" But my yells for sympathy fell on deaf ears. "Please!" _

_"It won't take long, I promise." I try to push him away, but I am too weak._

I've only been here a few days, yet so much has already happened. It all started the day I decided to multi-task in order to save some time. I set out the stove top ramen to cook, since I was out of cup ramen and stepped into the shower. I left it unattended. I really shouldn't have. It set the cabinets on fire and destroyed half of my kitchen. The place was livable, but Iruka came to visit one day and suggested that I sleep over at his place until it was fixed. I gladly accepted seeing as how he always had ramen at his house and packed immediately. If I had known, what I know now, I never would have gone.

As usual the first couple of days were great. He was as sweet as he usually is. He cared for me and fed me and even woke me up in the mornings. That is until last Thursday. Only 4 days ago.

_"Hey Naruto, ready for breakfast?" He called from the kitchen._

_Delighted I smiled and nodded quickly._

_Iruka-sensei had a large blue cup he had been using since I'd arrived. I didn't know it was solely to be used by him. I really didn't know._

_I grabbed the cup and took a drink from its contents. It was bitter and hot. It was acidic and almost brown. When he saw me. He ran from the kitchen to the table and snatched it out of my hands, but it was too late my lips had touched the rim and I'd taken a drink already. He smiled after his outburst and apologized, but I knew that I'd crossed an invisible line that wasn't there until I moved in with him._

_"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I thought it was juice." I shied away and took my seat across where the infamous glass had been only seconds before._

_"Its okay I just didn't want you to taste that. Did you like it?" He turned around and went back to the kitchen. He took the cup with him without waiting for my answer._

_Two days later on Saturday._

_"Are you sleeping well Naruto?" He approached me. His silhouette stalked me like his prey. His muscular body, which was fully visible now that he sat next to me, moved the bed. He'd moved the blankets to take in the sight of me. His chocolate skin lit up with the full moon's eerie glow._

_"I'm fine." I managed to whisper. _

_"Are you sure. You feel a little --" He paused and let his large hands remove my shirt before he said "hot." He removed the blankets from around my torso and carried me to his bed. He held me close so that my head would rest upon his cool chest. _

_"I'm fine. Please don't." He finished undressing me in his room, on his bed and once more I was weak against his firm arms. He carried me to the bathroom. The cool porous tile absorbed the splashing water as soon as it hit the floor. He let me down on the floor of the tub. The cool water felt good on my body which seemed to grow hotter by the second. He undressed himself, stepped into the shower with me and sat me on his lap. _

_I trembled as his hand traveled down my body. He washed me completely in the cool water. His hands never stopped. I don't remember the rest. The next thing I remember was that I woke up in his arms on his bed with his warm breath on the back of my neck the next morning. He acted the same as he had everyday of our lives together. I pretended to still be asleep, when I felt him wake up. He rose from the bed cautiously, as if he cared not to wake me. He left to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, just like he would have any other day of our lives. _

_"Hey Naruto, hungry? I made eggs." He walked and leaned against the door frame. His head leaned on the wood as he looked at me adoringly. I pushed the blanket off of me and noticed I was wearing a pair of his pants and no shirt. _

_"I am." I tried to stand but the pain that shot down my legs was so unbearable I immediately fell back on to the bed's warm comfort._

_"That is to be expected." He chuckled as he made his way into the room._

_"I'll help you." He whispered. Iruka-sensei carried me like his dirty bride and took me into the dining room. _

_"You must be sore, Naruto." He teased me with his words and set me on the small cushion which was already on the seat. _

_He left to the kitchen and I heard the clattering of plates. He set breakfast down before me with a kind smile. I ate, but food didn't taste the same. It was bland and almost flavor-less. It was all his fault. He'd done this to me. I couldn't hate him, but I could blame him._

_"You aren't hungry?" He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup which was steaming as he brought it back._

_"Not really." I answered. The flavors had turned me off. I couldn't get any other words out. I felt sick._

_"Here drink this in one gulp." He handed me the cup. It wasn't steaming with heat. It was so cold the hot morning air made it rise in cool smoke._

_"What is it?"_

_"Drink." He said in response to my question._

_I did. I couldn't do anything else, but drink. Once again I was out cold. I woke up later that day. I'd missed practice. Kakashi-sensei was bound to be angry with me. I felt like a prisoner. A prisoner to this thing._

_"Hey, Naruto. Are you up for another shower tonight?" He walked over to me through the darkness and sat next to my limp form. _

_"No!" I moved quickly from his hand out of reflex. My head instantly pounded with pain caused by the surge of blood that had gone to it. "Please." I begged him weakly once more. _

_He didn't listen. He grabbed me and took me back into that dreaded bathroom. The water felt like a thousand needles piercing my skin as he set me in the tub. _

_"Its gonna make you feel good. I know you fell asleep last time before it was over, but try to stay awake. I like praise." He chuckled and all I could do was smile. _

_After that shower I regained some strength. His hands had worked on my back and his nimble fingers eased my sore back. I was placed on the bed, left alone and after a couple of minutes he returned. This is when those familiar yells came in._

_"Naruto, open up!"_

_I yelled "No sensei not again! Please!" _

_"Its good for you." His voice was still deep, husky and demanding._

_"It tastes bad!" I hid my face under the blankets as he approached me with the same green cup he'd been handing me every morning since that day. I tried to run, to hide, but it was useless. That night he took over me once more and I fell into his arms, weakened yet again._

It is Monday. I see the door open right before my eyes. The sliver of light pierces straight through the darkness that hides me, and he's found me.

"I got ya!" He reaches in and drags me out yelling. "No! No! No! Stop it Iruka-sensei!" I'm kicking all the way out.

"Just take it Naruto."

"No."

"Take it. You should be used to it by now!"

"No." I manage to loosen the grip of his hand on my arm and run towards his room which by now I know so well. I jump on the messy bed and grab the kunai he keeps on the nightstand. "Stay away." I warn.

He starts laughing and places the medicine bottle down. "Fine, fine, if you have enough energy to jump on the bed with a weapon in hand I suppose you're over the flu." He tackles me onto the floor and pins me down. "Hope that'll teach to to drink out of a sick man's cup." His fingers tickle me mercilessly and cause embarrassing giggles to rise out of my belly.

He's a good man. He's a good father.

* * *

** :**


End file.
